


Real Magic

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is standing over the makeshift crib, holding a dimly-lit wand in one hand and pointing to the mobile at eye level with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Magic

**Author's Note:**

> _just wait'll you learn how to talk, baby_  
>  _i'll show you how smart i am_  
>  _i'll show you how smart i am_  
>  {randy newman // memo to my son}  
> 
> 
> Inspired by [](http://flimsy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://flimsy.livejournal.com/)**flimsy** 's art, which is unfortunately friends-locked.

_September, 1981_  
She wakes up, suddenly, alone in the bed. Slightly alarmed, she makes her way to the bathroom, groping in the dark. When she passes the closet-turned-nursery on her way back, she notices light coming from underneath the door. She pushes it silently, and steps in, unnoticed.

He is standing over the makeshift crib, holding a dimly-lit wand in one hand and pointing to the mobile at eye level with the other. He is speaking, softly.

"And that," he says, "is the most important part of Quidditch--the broomstick. Mum doesn't want you to have one, but Uncle Sirius and I'll get you one soon enough. When we move out of here and have a real backyard, and when you're old enough, we'll have matches every night, you and Sirius and I. You'll be the best flyer Hogwarts has ever seen by the time you get there. And you'll love it, Harry. You'll absolutely love it." He lets his voice drift away, puts his free hand inside the crib, and lowers his wand. As she approaches, she sees his hand is on the baby's chest, rising and falling as he breathes. If he is startled by her hands on his shoulders, he doesn't show it.

"James," she whispers, "come to bed."

"I came to check on him and he was awake. I've been telling him about Quidditch." He smiles proudly.

"James," she says, but realizes quickly that she won't get his attention any time soon.

"I've been around magic all my life, Lily," he says faintly, not looking up. "I thought I'd learned everything there is to know about it when I left Hogwarts--I knew all my charms and spells and potions and everything, backwards and forwards. I could conjure a teacup out of thin air and then make it dance if I wanted to. But there's another kind of magic I never learned about--magic that can't be taught in dusty old classrooms with wands and textbooks." He shows no sign of wanting to move.

She opens her mouth, but shuts it again when he begins speaking.

"When I saw him playing with Frank and Alice's son tonight, I realized how lucky we all are. No matter what happens in this war, we will always have this. Always." He looks up at her, his eyes filled with tears. "This must be what Muggles call magic, Lily. This is _real_ magic." He turns his gaze back downward.

"James," she says finally, tugging on his arm, "James, it's three in the morning. You have to work in a few hours."

Reluctantly, he steps away, but quickly frees himself from her grip. He leans down one last time, kisses the baby on his forehead, and whispers, "Good night, Harry," as though he just wants to feel the words in his mouth.


End file.
